User blog:Trolypac/Interview
I made an interview to Dan Povenmire here is: 1- "How do you write the name of Doofenshmirtz's robot: Norm or NORM?" ‬ I'm not sure I understand the question. ‪'2- "Which is the name of the song that plays when Norm/NORM appears?"' ‬ You may be thinking of "Sunshine and Bubble Gum." ‪'3- "Who performs this songs:' "Ballad of the Black Knight"; Swampy Marsh: "Candace (both versions)" Danny Jacob; "Forever Summer" Danny Jacob; "My Chariot" Robby Wycoff; "Pin Bowlin' Robby Wycoff; "A-Prime Calypso"I forget, some session player; "Shooting Star Milkshake Bar" Danny Jacob ; "Come On, Kids!" Danny Jacob; "Dr. Coconut" Danny Jacob; "Ducky MoMo Theme" Danny Jacob; "Elementary" Danny Jacob; "Flawless Girl Danny Jacob "; "Go, Candace, Go" Danny Jacob; "Izzy's Got the Frizzies" Carmen Carter (I think); " Let´s Take a Quiz" Danny Jacob; "Half A Day" Kate Pearson (from the B-52s); "Perry's Hat" Pretty sure that's Robby Wycoff; "Perrytronic" Danny Jacob and "Run, Candace, Run"? Danny Jacob ‬ ‪'4- What kind of three is the three of P&F Backyard?' ‬ I'm assuming you mean, "tree." If so, it is a cartoon tree. ‪'5- Is Monty Monogram going to appear more?' ‬ ‪'6- Now that Vanessa and Johnny broke...have you planed a new boyfriend for her?...I think that It will be cool an episode in which Carl, the intern, fells in love with her...tell me what do you think '‬ I think Vanessa is out of Carl's league. ‪7- Who voices Phil, the Ryan-Seacrest like man? I don't know who you're talking about. What episode is he in? ‬ ‪'8- Are P&F going to come to Spain? which part?' ‬ No plans for a Spain trip right now in the show, though Swampy and I were just in Madrid last year for some press events. 9- - The Ryan-Seacrest like man I mentioned is this guy: "Phil (announcer)" 'Safari can't find this address. ‪'10- The Norm song wasn't that...I was talking about an instrumental jingle that is heard when Norm appears since his/it's first appearence (I don't know how to describe it) ‬ I don't know the name, the composer probably has it titled but I have no idea. ‪'11- Another question: What is Carl studying for? (I know he is an intern but...of which career/college)' ‬ We don't know yet. ‪'12- Any character has second name (for example; Candace is Candace Gertrude Flynn?' They probably all have middle names but we haven't decided what they are yet. ‪'13- Are we ever going to see Mrs. Monogram?' No immediate plans. ‪'14- Does Irving have a surname? is he related with the Monogram family? ' Not yet and definitely not. ‬ ‪'15 In which year takes the series place? Ages of the characters?' It takes place in the present, even when it re-airs years from now. ‪'16- Are we ever going to know Phineas's father/Ferb's mother?' Probably not. The show is not about them. ‪'17- Which are the names of Doofenshmirtz's Parents? ‬' Mr and Mrs Doofenshmirtz. ‪'18- I don't know how to ask this but...here goes: Are Buford and Baljeet more than just "frenemies"....Do you have any future plans for this "couple"?‬ ' No they are just frenemies. Category:Inactive blogs